


Late

by arccie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arccie/pseuds/arccie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma's late and it's all Fuji's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Ryoma pushed the door open slightly, trying to determine whether there was anyone inside as he attempted to sneak into the change rooms. Hearing nothing, he pushed it further open only to be confronted by the sight of all of the regulars staring back at him. Ryoma’s eyes widened before his normal look of bored condescension settled on his face. Inwardly he was violently cursing them all.

For a moment, he considered shutting the door again, but the consequences of doing so stared back at him in the Captain’s hard glare. Still he hesitated in the door; he was late after all and didn’t want to accept the punishment of laps and drinking Inui’s latest concoction. Maybe he could get away with the pregnant woman excuse again. Ryoma shook his head. Based on the mockery from Momo they hadn’t believed him then either.

Life was so unfair.

Resignedly accepting his fate, he stepped inside the room

“Nya Kiddo, hurry up. We’re trying to have a meeting here.” Ryoma’s glare shifted from the floor to Eiji’s all too happy face

“Ho ho, Echizen’s in trouble. Late again, hey brat.” Momo's voice attracted his increased ire. However, before Ryoma could use the bitingly sarcastic comment that hovered on the tip of his tongue, Tezuka spoke up.

“Echizen, you’re late” Ryoma would have rolled his eyes at Captain for stating the obvious, but feared it would worsen the coming punishment. “Explain."

“It’s Fuji’s fault” Ryoma’s eyes along with the rest of the regulars shifted to the smiling genius. However, where they were looking at Fuji curiously, Ryoma’s eyes were full of hatred. Even Tezuka look slightly bewildered, but it was Eiji who expressed what they were all thinking.

“Hoi Kiddo, how can it be Fujiko’s fault

“He turned off my alarm clock”

Most of the regulars were lost by this turn in the conversation.

“Now Echizen, we all know Fuji’s a genius, but even he can’t turn off other people’s alarm clocks from across town.” Momo’s voice was full of doubt. Ryoma glared harder at Fuji. The genius's smile seemed to widen under the intense glare 

“Echizen, if the wind changes direction your face will be stuck like that"

“We’re inside"

Fuji nodded agreeably “So we are.”

The regulars looked between the two, perplexed. Silence reigned in the change room, as the two tennis prodigies continued their staring contest. Or at least Ryoma glared as Fuji smiled peaceably.

"Fuji, do you know what he’s talking about?” Oishi’s hesitant voice broke Ryoma’s concentration.

“Of course he knows what I’m talking about” Ryoma spat, “Tell them!”

Fuji’s eyes opened, blue glinting harshly.

“Are you sure you want me to?”

“Tell them.”

“Saa...I turned off Echizen’s alarm clock”

There was a pause as Tezuka's eyebrow furrowed. "…Why?”

“To let him sleep” Fuji’s tone seemed to add _why else?_

“Why?”

“Because he looked tired.”

The other regulars groaned. It was like drawing blood from a stone. Eiji impatient as always decided to try a different strategy to get a complete answer.

“Nya, Fuji...What were you doing near Echizen’s alarm clock?"

“Sleeping,” Fuji announced smugly.

Ryoma all of a sudden realised Fuji’s plan, and a look of horror contorted his features.

Fuji’s blue eyes smirked at him. Ryoma desperately tried to backtrack.

“I was lying. I’m late because I broke my alarm clock yesterday. All my fault. Can I run laps now?” Ryoma’s look pleaded with Tezuka, but the bespectacled boy was too busy warily studying Fuji’s smirk. 

The genius's eyes were wide open and staring at Ryoma. The boy began to look highly uncomfortable. When Fuji started to cross the room, eyes still locked with Ryoma’s, the boy backed up against the nearest wall looking panicked and trapped. Gold eyes darted to the other regulars before settling on Tezuka.

“Captain…?”

But it was too late. Fuji had reached his goal and was standing in front of the freshman.

"No need to cover for me Ryoma. I accept full responsibility for your tardiness. Sorry.” With that said Fuji leaned down and placed a slow, delicate kiss on Ryoma’s lips.

“I’ll go start running my laps now Captain.”

Eight pairs of eyes watched as Fuji made his way out the door. Seven pairs of shocked eyes turned and stared at a dazed Ryoma.

“Waa...Fuji kissed Kiddo!” Eiji’s exclamation broke the stalemate and Ryoma’s face turned an unflattering shade of red. Quickly pulling the brim of his hat down, he stared at the floor. He avoided looking at the other regulars as he swiftly changed clothes.

The regulars were still sitting there when Ryoma left the change room. Momo was the first to gather his jaw from the floor.

“Did we just see…?”

"Yes.”

“Fuji...and Echizen?”

“Yes.”

Momo groaned. “I can’t believe the brat got a boyfriend before me.” 

Silence.

“I meant I can’t believe he got a date before me.” Momo laughed nervously.

“...Shssuuu”

“Shut up Viper!”

The change room deteriorated into the usual brawl between the two second years, and the earlier revelation was momentarily forgotten as the other regulars tried to separate the two. Forgotten, that is, by all except Inui who was watching out the window as Fuji backed Echizen up to a tree and thoroughly ravished him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 16.12.2004


End file.
